


The Decision

by killerofcanon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, I cried writing this, I'm in love with this story, M/M, Prequel to Episode 100, Spoilers for episode 100!, i hope you will be too, sweeter than sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerofcanon/pseuds/killerofcanon
Summary: Carlos and Cecil make an important decision in their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I haven't written Night Vale in a while, but the new episode was too inspiring to pass up. If you haven't seen the episode, reading this may ruin it for you. You've been warned. Enjoy!

I poured the milk over my wheat-substitute cereal before grabbing a spoon and sitting down next to Cecil at our little, two person dining table. He was nearly halfway done with his cereal, which was just a bowl of those artificial marshmallows that come in children’s cereals. He didn’t care; they were his favorite. One of the first times we ever ate breakfast together, I told him that his breakfast of choice was almost as sweet as him. I still remember the way he laughed and blushed at the compliment. We weren’t even officially boyfriends back then. It was hard for me to believe that the early days of our relationship were so many years ago. I chuckled to myself, thinking about the nonsensical ways of time.  
“What’s so funny?” Cecil grinned, looking up from his bowl. I had already showered and put on clean clothes, while Cecil was in his boxers. Cecil always had the most interesting boxers, but he never seemed to remember where he got them. Today’s pair were gray with little ducks in tuxedos all over.   
“Oh, nothing.” I replied, looking into his sparkling eyes and smiling even wider.  
“Oh, Carlos.” He sighed happily, and slightly accusatory. “Were you thinking about time again?”   
“I was, actually.” I admitted. We shared a laugh at the expense of time. I watched Cecil go back to his meal, stirring around the marshmallows with his spoon. He always liked them when they were a little soggy. I gazed at his fluffy hair, disheveled from sleep. Cecil tended to be a wild sleeper, which I found endearing.   
I contemplated how much I knew about this man sitting across from me. Being with him was always exactly what I needed when I was stressed out. Whether we sat and watched documentaries, or he told me amazing stories that he was so talented at making up on the spot, or we danced around the house, expertly dodging furniture after years of bumping into table corners while fooling around, it was always perfect. It was all the joy and wonder of being a child, with all the freedom and stability of being an adult. I couldn’t have asked for anything better. I thought about how long it took me to be able to tell Cecil things like that. I was so awful with words when they related to my feelings. Cecil changed all that for me.   
“Cecil,” I set my spoon down on the table and made eye contact. “Why aren’t we married yet?”   
Cecil didn’t choke on the bite he was chewing, or spit it out and look at me like I was insane. He just swallowed, and looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.   
“Well,” He began. “There’s never been a quiet moment in Night Vale long enough for us to consider something so… domestic. The Hiram incident is still affecting many of us, and the town is still in repair after the beagle puppy… thing.”   
“That’s true.” I agreed, but kept pondering the subject to myself. “Why don’t we get married, say… soon?”   
That time I did catch Cecil by surprise. He blinked twice and leaned back in the chair.   
“Carlos,” He began with something of a smirk on his face. “Are you really proposing to me while I’m in my underwear?”   
I laughed. I was so captivated by my lover and my thoughts of our lives together that I wasn’t even thinking about his attire. I didn’t think it mattered. We were together, as we most often were, and we were happy. No immediate threat was upon us, and the town could certainly use a fun event.   
“Technically, yes.” I granted. “But I didn’t plan this out. I don’t have a ring or anything.”   
“What?” Cecil tilted his head.   
“A ring. You know, and engagement ring?” I added.   
“Why would you propose with a ring?” He looked very confused.  
“I don’t know. That’s just how I’ve always heard about it done.” I had realized a long time ago that I would likely never know all there was to know about my new home town.   
“Hm. Weird.” Cecil decided.   
“If it had been your idea, how would you have proposed?” I was always ready to learn about new Night Vale quirks.   
“Well, as is the traditional Night Vale way, I would have tattooed the phrase, ‘will you marry me? -Cecil’ somewhere on your body while you were asleep, and waited for you to find it.” He explained.   
“What if I said no? I’d just have that on my body forever? Wouldn’t that be awkward?” I questioned skeptically.  
“Why would you say no if I went through all the trouble to tattoo it?”   
“I wouldn’t say no no matter how you chose to do it.” I countered with a grin. Cecil grinned back.   
There was a pause in conversation, and yet again, I admired Cecil. I hadn’t grown tired of admiring him yet, and I was confident I never would.  
“I’m serious about this, Cecil. I want to marry you, like, as soon as possible.” I restated, not wanting the conversation to change. I was set on the concept.   
“Are you sure, Carlos?” He leaned in.   
“Of course I am! I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember, thanks to those re-education sessions for using pens to do my research, and your family already sees me as one of them. I’m the only person to ever be accepted into Night Vale who wasn’t born here.”   
“Well, Carlos, no one would ever turn you away.” Cecil shoved me playfully.   
“Cecil…” I was concerned he was avoiding answering me because he didn’t want to get married. I didn’t want to hurt what we had by pressuring him into something he didn’t want.  
“You’re right,” He smiled so large it looked almost painful, crushing my fears. “Let’s get married! We’ll invite the whole town, and have this beautiful outdoor ceremony, and we’ll broadcast it over the radio!”   
“If we invite the whole town, who will be listening on the radio?” I asked with a chuckle at Cecil’s burst of joy.   
“Who cares? We’re getting married!” He cheered, jumping out of his seat and pumping his fist adorably.   
I stood up too, and he grabbed me up in a huge hug. I buried my face in his soft shoulder and squeezed him tightly, smelling and seeing and feeling him, the man of my dreams, Cecil Gershwin Palmer. Before Night Vale, I didn’t believe in soulmates, or even in love. If only the Carlos from back then could see me now.  
“I’m so excited,” He squealed. “I’ll get started on invitations. Earl can cater it! I think Janice is a little old now to be a flower girl, so we’ll skip out on all of that. Ooh, I need to call Abby and tell her the news! And Josie! And- and- and everybody!”   
Cecil ran off to our bedroom. I followed him to see him already furiously scribbling notes down on a piece of paper with a not-pen.   
“I love you,” I called sweetly from the doorway.   
“I love you too!” He blew me a kiss, and I pretended to grab it, and then eat it, just as we always did. He picked up the phone.  
“Hello, Police! I’m marrying the most gorgeous man in the world!” He yelled into the receiver without dialing anything. I giggled and went back into the kitchen to clean up breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple other WTNV stories if you'd like to check them out. You don't have to, obviously. Love you, reader! <3


End file.
